The Legacy of Aven and Ultra
by TorchSolar
Summary: Join a Force and a Ranger as they explore the myseries of the new planet in PSO. But be warned. This story has too much action, and way too much humor with the characters, for most readers to be able to stand.
1. Prolouge

PROLOUGE The Legacy of Aven and Ultra By Solar II  
  
Note: This is merely the prologue, and really has nothing to do with the main story. It's also quite bad, if I do say so myself, so you shouldn't bother reading it unless you really, really liked my story or are just really, really bored.  
  
On Pioneer 2...  
  
Noodles. Long, soggy, wet, white, tasteless, unappetizing noodles. "What a dinner," The tall man spoke sarcastically to himself with little enthusiasm. He thought being a hunter would mean a life of excitement, money, and a lot of hot chicks. Unfortunately, this sad life was not what he had expected. Sure... maybe a little killing spree here and there, but mostly just long boring mission briefing from his clients and barely enough money from the missions to stay alive. No luxuries there. No beautiful, sexy females. Just long, soggy, wet, white--- BAM! An explosion racked through the rangers body in mid thought, forcing him to spill his precious meal all over his mech-guns. "Just perfect," The man cried out load as he stood up and violently looked around, making obscene gestures at the surrounding area. "Who's the pyromaniac that ruined my food!?!" A waiter was bent over next to his leg, picking up a fallen dish. The other gests at the restaurant stared at him like he belonged in an institution. "Oh... um, sorry everybody," A flush spread across the warrior named Ultra's face and he quickly gathered up his worldly possessions and ran out the front door.  
  
Aven Phoenix was a peaceful killer. He only completely demolished things when he absolutely needed to, which was surprisingly a lot of times. As a lonely force, he traveled across different stations and planets looking for jobs. Of course, this man was rich, so he really didn't need to. But Aven's lust for action drove him onward towards his final destiny, which he had no clue whatsoever would start today. Phoenix had a solemn expression on his pale face. Thin glasses rested on his nose, half covered by long, blond hair that reached straight down the back of his light blue cloak in a pony tail. He carried a short mace on his belt on the left side so that he may draw it like a sword and strike his enemy first thing. He also carried a small laser pistol on his right for long-ranged attacks. Though this short person was not loaded down with weaponry, he could still handle himself with ease. Fire, ice, thunder and healing spells were literally at his fingertips whenever he beckoned. Yet there was one thing and one thing only that frightened this hero beyond mere fear. The one though that made him glace behind his shoulder every time he heard a strange noise, and that one thing is--- "Holy mother of god, that crazy guy has a rifle!" Phoenix looked at the man in front of him with a confused expression, "Well, duh. Tons of people have rifles, and many other weapons." "You don't understand," The chubby man grabbed Aven and tugged him along as he yelled, "He's crazy! He's going to kill everyone who stands in his way! You're a hunter right?" "Well, yes I am---" "Then you can help! Please, he's crazy!" Phoenix sighed, and decided that this might be another disaster that was waiting to be prevented, so he would indeed go along and increase his mass amount of Mesta... maybe even save a few lives. As soon as the two rounded the next corner, the blond force noticed the scene immediately. A crowd of people surrounded the "Astro Bank of Pioneer 2", where it was already visible that a heist was happening. "Stay here," Phoenix shoved the frightened man away and moved swiftly and skillfully through the pile of witnesses, and right up to the police tape line that a man in Frame amour was guarding. As soon as Aven reached him, he flashed his ID at the officer, saying "I'm a hunter, let me through." The burly man nodded almost immediately and lifted the yellow barrier for him to go under.  
  
On the other side of the police barricade, Ultra readied his Mech-guns and flashed his ID at the corresponding guard, "Hunter. Let me through." With those powerful words, the man lifted his end of the tape and let the noodle- eating man through.  
  
Something went wrong, Aven Phoenix cringed as he heard gunshots in the bank. Suddenly, a hostage ran out the front door, screaming. The force took action immediately, and charged into the sliding glass door of the building.  
  
Darn! I've got to do something, Ultra gasped and ran behind the bank to the hind entrance. He thought it was better to sneak up on the criminals then to take them head on. The police SWAT team probably already had the front taken care of anyway.  
  
In a blur of speed, Aven was pointing his weapon in 'spell-launching' mode at his opponent. He was a tall, brown haired man in his mid thirties who was obviously deranged. He had a vibro-knife against a hostage's neck. Just half a second later, a tall man, about 3 inches taller than Phoenix, came in. He had twin Mech-guns, red and black amour, and glowing purple hair that came down to his shoulders in straight spikes. The man shouted at Phoenix, "Freeze! Get on the ground now, lady!" "Who do you think you are?! YOU get on the ground! And, I'm not a girl!" Aven shouted back hard. "No, YOU get down! And, you must be either a woman or a unic, with that body, and hair, and skin, and clothes, and voice, and-" "Shut the heck up!!" The force was getting angry now, completely ignoring the man with the hostage, "I've got men all surrounding this place, and I'm not about to become a hostage and jeopardize these innocent people's lives!" "Waitamin..." Ultra lowered his weapons, "YOU have men? But... those are MY men..." They looked at each other for a long while, and then looked at the man with the hostage, then back at each other again. Finally, they both turned to the crazed criminal with their weapons extended, and yelled in unison, "Freeze! Get on the ground!"  
  
* * *  
  
Not the best day of my life, the insane criminal thought to himself as he got hauled away in a police truck, facing unavoidable jail time. Meanwhile, Ultra and Phoenix sat together on the stairs leaded up to the large bank. Aven had an icepack to his head where the madman had thrown a chair on him. Ultra suddenly slapped his gloved hand against Phoenix's frail back, "Hey, bud, you did pretty good work back there. Waz yawl name?" "Phoenix. Aven Phoenix. And yours?" "The name's Alex Ulysses... but don't call me that or I'll kill you. Everyone just calls me 'Ultra'. Suiting, isn't it?" The blond sighed, "Perhaps." Then he noticed Ultra's glowing purple hair again, and raised an eyebrow, "How does it, uh...." "Glow?" "Yeay. Glow." "Just my secret hair gel formula. I'll give you one hint: it's a by-product of radioactive waste." Ultra said with a smile. Aven slapped his fore head. "Sweet lord!" "Anywho," the ranger yawned as he spoke, "Seriously... are you a... *ahem* a she male, or something?" "Heck no!" Phoenix punched him in the shoulder with half of his full might, "Why the hell would you say something like that?!" "Sorry, dude... you just look like one. Very feminine, you know. Especially that dress, and that hair, and that skin, and that body, and that voice, and that---" "I get the fricking clue!" Aven yelled in anger, "It's just because I'm a force." "So?" "First of all, we don't train our bodies. Second of all, we don't cut our hair. Third of all, using mana takes a powerful toll on your physical form, such as muscle corrosion and loss of melon in the skin." "Okay, okay. Fine then." But then Alex added under his breath, "Maybe that's why most forces are females..." Aven promptly punched him in the shoulder again. 


	2. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1 The Legacy of Aven and Ultra By Solar II  
  
Note: The plot of this story has been slightly altered to my... how do you put this... in my best interest. There. It still has all the main elements of the original plot, but I just changed some minor things. Also, I know at some points this story may sound a little like one of those badly edited for TV movies, because this was edited... greatly. Just try to imagine it as it should have been, and enjoy.  
  
On Pioneer 2...  
  
"Darn it all, I want the central dome under control! Get Alpha squad down there right away," The principal screamed over the chaos that filled his small-yet-not-so-small office, making his immense blubber joggle with expectancy. Special agents and office workers scurried about, huffing and puffing from this computer to that, moderating activities down on Ragol, the planet that Pioneer 2 was orbiting. The principal's men had set up a main camp in the forest region. The reason they choose this area was because not many animal natives lived in the general facility, but they soon figured out why: A primordial Dragon. The mother base of all land structures was the Central Dome, where almost all of the planets research was happening, because the information that Pioneer 2 could get from space was limited. The team that first went down the Ragol found this nice spot where most of the flora was burnt away. They expected that it was because of a simple forest fire, so once the land there was completely level and cleared already, the team thought of it as the perfect spot to set up the Central Dome. But, unbeknownst to them, the ancient Dragon that slept there was awakened by the construction, and had come to the surface; directly inside the mother formation. Now, all contact to the Dome and all surrounding camps were lost, and the principal had ordered to send Charley unit down to Ragol to investigate. But the soldiers had experienced difficulty reaching their target because of supposed "mutated natives" in their way. About 2 hours into the rescue mission, Pioneer lost transmission to Charley. And that leads up to this moment. "Sir," One of the frightened officers came up to the walking tub of lard in which everyone entrusted their fate, "Alpha has just landed on the planet about 4 miles from the Central---" "Why the heck can't we transport any closer?!" The Principal barked back. The young man stuttered, "W-well, sir... an h-high density of violent electrons has been detected in that area, so it has scrambled the trans- pads there, or at least the o-ones that are left." The big man cursed again.  
  
Meanwhile, on Ragol... A burly man with glowing body armor and camouflage paintings on his skin hefted a large ray gun in his left arm and motioned for his unit to move up to the first outpost near the central dome. A large, land shark like yellow monster stood with its scythe like arms extended in slashing position. Without warning, an assault warrior from the squad ran in front of his allies, and pulled out a high-tech Zonde' powered Bazooka, v: 1.28300BG. The young soldier kneeled about 2 yards away from the monster, and another man lunged up behind the first and jammed a large yellow bullet in the back of the immense weapon. Almost instantaneously, the first footman squeezed the trigger and launched the massive hunk of steel straight into the land- shark's chest, and it immediately exploded. They moved forward once again, this time spreading out to surround about three of the yellow beasts. More Bazooka men dashed ahead and set up their guns. This time, the creatures noticed the small platoon and let out a furious war cry... only to be horribly cut off by the BOOM of the Zonde' powered artillery. The entire trio was demolished in an instant. Yet again, the burly commander ordered for the assault on the valley of Hildebears in front of them, but to his surprise, no one answered. No one followed. Unknown to that man, the reason that they didn't follow orders was because there was no one to follow orders. Yet still, he whispered harshly into the night, "Lieutenant Gale! Herald! Where are you guys? What's going on?" He became more and more angry as a result of his fear for his comrades, "Darn it, where are you? Talk to me! I order you to---" Five Carnivorous Wolves suddenly flanked the leader from the left. They swiftly divided to all sides of their prey, and pounced in for the finishing blow... A flash of lightning, and shower of neon, and all was silent. Commander Johnson had felt like he had soiled himself, but he soon found that it was indeed red hot blood. All over him. "A-Am I dead?" "Don't worry. We're here for yaw'." It was pitch black. Deathly black. "Is that you, G-God?" "Lord, no!" That deep voice got irritated. "Oh, please," He whimpered, "Don't tell me I'm in hell..." The Johnson felt a yielding kick in his side, and heard a softer, more feminine voice cross his ears, "Get up, man, you're okay!" The commander glanced up ward. It was two hunters, one with glowing purple hair, and another shorter one with a staff that was radiating a soft white light. Their expressions looked oddly mundane for the circumstances. "I'm Ultra. Just Ultra." The tall one said. "And this is my partner, Aven Phoenix. He's a guy, if you're wondering." Aven sighed, and then bowed slightly. "Yes, I AM a guy. So don't say otherwise, or I'll be forced to rip out your still beating heart." The blond man laughed, and held out a helping hand.  
  
"Here it is," Bill Johnson pointed to a large building past the lately slain Hildebears and Evil Sharks. "That's the Central Dome. I'll be going back to Pioneer 2 now, so you're on your own." The commander through down a Telepipe, creating a flashing vortex that sucked him in with atom-tearing force. "Gee, thanks." Ultra rolled his eyes sardonically. Aven felt the same as his partner, just as acerbically, "What a commander he was." The ranger and force waltzed straight into the giant dome. "Hello! Anyone home? Uh... Anyone alive?" Ultra screamed into the darkness of the control center with limited zeal. Aven suddenly made an observation by taking a sniff, "Smells of charred electrical equipment..." He sniffed again, crunching his nose with disgust, "And flesh." Out of the blue, or red to be more specific, came a stream of lava flying at the hunters with extreme velocity. This beam of heat lit up the entire structure. At first, it blinded Aven, but Ultra used his helm-visor to detect the incoming threat. He emptied his lungs as fast as he could, hoping his friend could react quick enough, "AVEN! MOVE!" Phoenix got the idea, and with his substantial mind ability jumped to the right and just barely avoided in time, yet still receiving a scorch on his sleeve. He instinctively yelled, "Barta!!" An ice bolt launched forth from his cane and flew across the length of the Central dome, just barely clipping an enormous Dragon's wing. It screeched in pain and stopped its assault, stumbling back. Just then, Ultra fired his own weapons straight at the demons head. Most of the shots landing on their target, and the creature once again screamed in agony. The Dragon reared its spiky head back into position only seconds later, though, and took off into the hazy atmosphere of the edifice. It hovered ominously above Ultra's body and then came shooting down, with him as its target. "Holy crap," The purple haired hunter's eyes grew twice their typical size and he began to sprint around the edge of the dome. The enormous dragon came down where Alex used to be, but didn't stay there. The thing burred under the ground, and chased after the tall man like a ground hog... a very, very monumental, lethal, and repulsive groundhog. "Shoot, I have to do something," Phoenix stood helplessly on the opposite side of the Central Dome, pondering to himself. Suddenly, an idea hit; most of the floor was scraps of metal, and there obviously must be tons of wiring and pipes underneath it. "Ultra! Jump on that rock!" "Wha?!" The other man glared at him, confused, "You gotta' be kidding me..." "NOW!" was the last warning Aven gave as he leaped upon a giant boulder next to him, and shot a titanic wave of yellow electricity from his left arm, "GiZonde'!" Ultra sighed, and jumped onto a smaller rock as well. The shocking wave of torrent abruptly flashed around all the metal and hardware that was kept inside the building, and the red Dragon came up from underground, shocking and dizzy. It moaned and swayed like an injured elephant. "Alrighty, now it's my turn," The purple haired hunter suddenly throw a massive grenade straight into the monsters mouth, and it exploded before the animal knew what happened. Black blood splattered amongst the equipment, and all over Ultra's armor. "Oh, that's just dandy." Aven cast Ryuker and the two strolled happily into it, heading back for Pioneer 2.  
  
"So, what happened?" "We didn't make it, sir. I had to come back." He said it, but he knew it was a lie. It didn't really matter, though; those hunters wouldn't make it back. "Fudge, another company lost, and for nothing! The Dragon still lives!" Aven interrupted, "Um... sir? We killed it." "MOTHER MARY!!" The principal jumped back, "You're alive?! And you killed that monster?!" "Yep," Ultra smiled like an idiot. "Oh no..." The Johnson flushed. Aven watched with glee as the principal got furious and that coward commander got what he deserved... "You're relived of all rank! Now go clean those toilets, or you're fired!"  
  
CHARACTER STATUS:  
  
Name: Ultra Previous level: 17 Levels gained: 1 Current level: 18 Weapon used: Ice Mechguns + 3 New weapon: None Mesta gained: 35  
  
Name: Aven Phoenix Previous level: 18 Levels gained: 0 Current level: 18 Weapon used: Baton + 4 New weapon: None Mesta gained: 27 


	3. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2 The Legacy of Aven and Ultra By Solar II  
  
On Pioneer 2...  
  
A trope of worried soldiers, scientists, and political figures sat mutely inside the assembly hall of Pioneer 2 Square. The principal, who had never been called by his real name (Eugene Tyrell) since his appointment to office, was standing at the dais of city hall, addressing the problem on Ragol to the people (and some Xentastuigma aliens... go figure). He spoke with hidden dread, trying desperately to cover up the evident concern in his voice by making it unnecessarily loud even with the microphone, "As you see on this graph," His lackey tugged a giant screen by a old rope to the center of the stage, "Volcanic activity was greatly increased in the area of the Central Dome, and was the cause of all the death and destruction, ect..." "BULL#$%&!" Alex "Ultra" Ulysses suddenly busted though the huge front door, an enraged expression on his 5-o'-clock shadow. He power walked straight up to the podium and shoved the principal off... of course; none of his body guards stopped the hunter. They to knew how it really happened, but didn't have the balls to do anything about it. "I had a dream!" The purple haired man started, "That I was falling off a cliff! But that's besides the point... I was there, at the Central Dome, and I know what really happened!" Everyone gasped, and Eugene grumbled. "My partner, Aven, and I were both there! Everyone was already dead, but we made it out, and stopped the cause! This was no natural phenomena, ladies and gentlemen!" He paused, and then continued when he decided that there wouldn't be any more gasping, "There was a creature there that was killing and destroying.... A dragon! This mon--" The crowd gasped and interrupted him. Ultra cursed quietly, and continued, "This monster was a giant red dragon, if you really want to know... in fact, it didn't have any arms, so you should probably just call it a drake... isn't that what you call dragons without arms? But it did breathe fire, you know... I wonder if drakes breathe fire... Yeay, I had a brother named drake once, but he died in a fire. Ironic isn't it? I mean, he died in a fire, and drakes breathe fire... Don't they? They probably just..." The people (and Xentastuigmazians) started to 'boo'. Ultra drew his weapons, and started shooting at the ceiling. "Shut the heck up, you jackasses!!" The jackasses shut the heck up. "That's what I thought..." He squinted evilly at the mob of people. "Now, let me continue," He said, "This Dragon, or drake if you prefer, was awakened when we, as in Pioneer 2, started investigating the surface. Something we did woke it, and it was apparently grumpy as %$&*. Not a morning dragon, I guess. Anywho, he obviously didn't like us, and eliminated the bother. But, we, as in Aven and I, eliminated him. I would say that the problem is gone now, though, so you all should stop worrying your little heads and go back to your everyday lives. And for you that lost family, you can just stop your wining. I lost a brother in a fire, you know, but I didn't cry about it. Now, I will put the principal back on so he can explain why he just had to lie to you good people." And he left. Meanwhile, all the citizens glared at the principal with spiteful looks, indicating their endless confusion and irritation towards Eugene's treachery. "Um..." Mr. Tyrell soon understood that if he wanted out of the place alive, he would have to spill the truth. I mean, his lazy-butt guards aren't going to do crap. "You see, the only reason I lied was because..." He paused, "Well, it was in this cities best intentions to hide the truth, because if there was one giant monster that we aggravated, there's most likely another. Our scientists have found multiple intimidating life forms underneath the soil of Ragol. Many colonies of unknown and oversized creatures were detected on the planet from our field investigators. "Although these organisms were first perceived as harmless because of their location in the deep mantle, but they have started to grow, multiply, and," The tub-o'-lard sighed, "of course, they have started to come to the surface. Therefore, our immigration to Ragol is virtually impossible, due to the sheer numbers of hostile creatures. On top of that, we have an insufficient supply of... well, supplies. Food, water, electricity, and oxygen are all dangerously low on board Pioneer 2." The crowd gasped, and started to rabble amongst themselves. "But, do not fret!" The principal continued, with a powerfully reinsuring voice, "The Earth Government has sent our sister ship, Pioneer 3, to bring our necessities here. We will continue o a near-by planet, called Regna, which I hear has some lovely tropical scenery--" "THAT'S ALSO BULL#$%&!!" Aven Phoenix suddenly busted though the huge front door, an enraged expression on his completely hairless chin. He (yes, HE) walked straight up to the podium and tried to shove the mass of saturated fat off the stand, but failed. Aven mumbled some curse, and then grabbed the microphone away from the principal, and stood next to him, "It's a lie I tell you! Regna does NOT have great tropical scenery!" Crickets. "Um... and... uh... this was all a government conspiracy... Yeay..." GASP!!! "Yes, ladies and gents! According to my accurate," He cursed under his breath again, "and expensive sources, the government was using Pioneer 2 as a recovery ship to find the important files lost on Pioneer 1, which crashed here about ten years ago in an 'unexplained' explosion. Tch... Yeay right." Suddenly, a mass of shouts and yells splashed forth from the mob of angry government pawns. Some men in red uniforms came on the stage and pulled Eugene down just as a beer bottle flew over his head. Aven laughed, feeling pretty damn good for himself about the whole situation, although his Hunter's License may very well be removed. He looked around with a smile, his eyes landing on a pair of black-clad agents pushing a path through the crowd towards him. They had Auto guns on their belt, and looked ready enough to draw them at any moment. He decided it was time to leave, and quickly jumped out a nearby window. He landed on soft, artificial grass and rolled to his feet, running off full speed though busy hover-traffic. On the other side, Phoenix looked back to make sure no one was following him. He saw nothing at first, but then Aven's eyes cracked open in horror as he laid his blue eyes on his one only fear in the whole world... and ran like a bat out of a horribly fiery pit of eternal damnation.  
  
* * *  
  
"This is what we must do." The blond force loaded an energy clip into his cane, and snapped it shut with irritation. "Really?" Ultra also re-loaded his already loaded Mechguns, just to look cool when he talked, "The government can do it themselves! They don't need some hunters like us to go down to Ragol and help look for these darned files..." "That's not just it," Aven argued, "My informant also mentioned labs and stations set up in the underground caverns to research some native animal. Maybe the animal was the one who made the explosion and shot Pioneer 1 down, and that's why we're really here. Even the secret that I told the citizens was a lie. But, you see, you must lie in a day and age already packed with lies in order to achieve the truth." He sighed, "Or some crap like that." "Damnation," The purple haired warrior slammed his fist against his lap, "Stupid government pigs! Always using the weak, and betraying the strong. This creature you speak of... it's so important that they could put many lives in danger?" "Must be." Alex grumbled, "Fudge. I feel like such a pawn." "You are a pawn, Ultra," Phoenix smirked, "We're all pawns." 


	4. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3 The Legacy of Aven and Ultra By Solar II  
  
On Ragol...  
  
"Now that's one big pile of crap." Alex "Ultra" Ulysses stood over a giant mass of brown, smelly crap, staring at it dully as if it was an old re-run of the Brady Bunch. He and the force, Aven Phoenix, were perched over a giant pit just outside the central Dome, pinching their noses over the endless piles of dung left from many monsters, entering and exiting the entrance to this underground metropolis.  
  
"Whelp, best be getting' down there before it gets dark," Alex stood and brushed off his pants. "Ultra," Aven sighed and smacked his forehead, "If we go underground, it will ALWAYS be dark!" The ranger rubbed the back of his cranium, "Oh, yeay, right..." Phoenix sighed once more and stood up also, readying his baton, "Let us just get this over with. The principal ordered us to find where that dragon came from, which we should be very grateful for because we did ruin this whole government thing, and this is obviously it. It appears that the monster, and most likely other monsters, have mad a lit catacomb down there, and have been living underground this whole time, beneath the natural metals of Ragol so that Pioneer 2's censors couldn't pick them up. They just now decided to find out what was going on up here, and thus the destruction of the Dome over there." The force pointed back to a mass of twisted metal in the shape of a well-cooked dome. "I sort of already figured that out." "Congratulations! I guess I underestimated you." Ultra grumbled.  
  
He couldn't breath! It was like a volcano had erupted in his fragile lungs, spreading ash and fire throughout them. But, now it was even surrounding him, with its burning sparks and scorching, humid blackness. He didn't think he could make it out of this place alive. The man stumbled in the darkness, and slammed against a wall. Didn't a door use to be here?! Now he was lost in his hazy recognition of where he was at all, or who he was. He just felt pain, anger, and claustrophobia. He knew he was going to perish there, so he just wished the end would come sooner before later. Suddenly, a firm hand grabbed his left shoulder and dragged him out of the mortal hell and into a blinding light that sizzled against his retina. A high voice echoed inside his brain, "Ultra! What the hell did you think you were doing?!" He remembered now. "A-Aven? Is that y-you?" "Of course it is, now get up." Ultra opened his eyes again to see a pale skinned force holding a glowing baton staring down at him. The purple haired hunter got up quickly, and glanced around. He was in a small, dark passageway, only lit by Phoenix's glowing weapon. There was rock walls all around him, and one end of the hall went off into the unknown. The other end, which Alex had just came through, led to a room, but the ranger couldn't see anymore than that because it was completely engulfed with heavy smoke. "Hey Lady, how far are we from the center of this place?" "First of all, I'm not a lady. Second of all..." Aven swiftly checked a palm sized virtual map that he stored in his pocket, "We must go back the way I came, then take a left, travel for a quarter of a mile, then a right, then we should be there." "Ah, man," Ultra pouted and crossed his arms, showing his intense annoyance, "Another quarter of a mile in this place? #$%@, it's huge!" "You betcha', just be glad we haven't ran into any of those mutated primal thing-a-ma-bobbers."  
  
Dr. Montague gasped, "Oh no! If the quantum Phasors on level 3 over-slave, my main thermal capsules may just implode, causing a horrible chain reaction throughout sector 5, leading to an inevitable system frailer of super computer, BOB! Sweet lord..." "Dr. Montague? We're ready for you now." A black-suited agent opened the giant door to the genius's room. "Not now! I've almost done it..." Montague sat on the floor, randomly pounding on colored buttons on his white Dreamcast controller. "Sir, NOW." The young man sighed, and pushed the OFF button on the console. "Fine, fine. Whatever." Meanwhile, a group of government officers sat silently waiting for the bio- engineering specialist to enter. When he did, his was wearing a large top hat and dark sunglasses. He didn't want the Earth's Government guys to think too much of him. "So, Dr. Montague," aid one of the men as the boy sat down, "You have heard all about this monster that we have been studying?" "Hold on," Montague frowned, "If I answer all your questions, will you set me free?" "I'm sorry, but the information we have subjected to you is top secret. But, the sooner you tell us what we want to know, the sooner this project will be completed. And the sooner this project is completed, the sooner you will get out of here and back to your normal life." "Alright," The young man sighed and adjusted his sunglasses, "I get it."  
  
Phoenix blew away a hoard of Nano Dragons with an immense GiZonde as soon as his partner had finished off the surrounding Evil Sharks and got out of his line of fire. "Finally," Ultra stated with a deep breath. "I think that's all of 'em. We should continue down that hall, quickly." He then sprinted off towards the door way from which the signal on Aven's transmitter was receiving. The force paused, though. He pondered silently to himself about why the hunter had so much energy left in him. But, he swiftly contemplated that all Ultra really did was stand back and shoot, only every great once in a while getting up-close-and-personal with the demons. Phoenix, on the other hand, uses a great deal of mental strength to produce such dazzling spells, thus his weariness. The blond grumbled something to himself about "doing all the work", and followed his friend. Up ahead, Alexander had already gotten to a dead end. "Looks like we've got a problem," he yelled back to Aven. "It's a dead end, but something looks strange about it." Strange, indeed. It was a man-made block in their path, made of metal with flashing red lights around its every side. "What would a thing like this be doing in a cave on a planet that no intelligent life has been on before?" Ultra thought aloud. Phoenix also pondered. Either gifted life had lived on this planet at one time, or the Earth Government had deceived the free people once again. "Wait-a-min..." Suddenly, Aven spotted a hatch on one side of the barricade. He quickly shoved his partner out of the way- "Hey!" -and yanked on it. With a slow hiss of air pressure equalizing, the door had opened into a small room. It was also made of metal, and, on the left side, had a large window looking out to a large underground river. The water was eerily glowing a dark green color, with chunks of I-don't-want-to- know floating around in it. There was another giant door, also on the left side, leading out of a large, rusty platform, floating on the green H2O (or at least they hoped it was H2O) still attached to the dock by a thin metal wire, feeding through further underground. "Well," Ulysses hefted his Mech-Guns, "That's interesting." "Quit stating the obvious, jackass." Aven grunted. As the two walked into the room, their metal boots clanked against the steel planks of the floor. Phoenix's heart pumped madly, as if he was expecting for some mutated monster to leap out at him, its fangs glaring with fresh blood of other, better Hunters then him. Now that would be a nightmare. Just as the force was imagining this horrifying beast, he sniffed the air gently, and smelled a faint, sweet smell. He sniffed again, and realized that it reminded him of- Phoenix froze stiff. Without warning, the blond force ran back over to the door of the room with all of his earthy speed, and slammed it shut. Still carrying the weight of his inertia, the short man raised his weapon high and yelled, "Foie!" over and over. The metal of the hinges on the door melted instantaneously. He then stepped back and shouted "Barta!" once. A wave of ice swept pass the glowing hot steel and froze it solid. "Jesus Christ!!" Ultra the Ranger grabbed Aven's shoulder and yanked him away from their only escape root. "What the @#$% were you thinking?! Why did you do that, and how are we going to get back!?!?" Phoenix panted and finally caught his breath, "First of all, it's none of you business –pant- why I did that. Second, I can –pant- always use Ryuker to get us back to Pioneer 2." Then, he gathered himself up, and stepped towards the small dock. "You're insane," The purple haired man rubbed his large forehead in dismay, then shrugged it off, and followed the force. 


	5. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4 The Legacy of Aven and Ultra By Solar II  
  
On Ragol...  
  
"My baby was hot, da daaa da da, yet she was so cold, da daaa da da, after I spent my money, da daaa da da, she left me for gold!" "SHUT THE %@$# UP!!!!!" Aven slapped the back of Ultra's head, making him drop his harmonica into the dirty waters that surrounded them. "Hey!" The ranger protested, "Don't blame me if you don't like music..." "I like music," The force replied, "Just not bad music." The two hunters sat on the edge of the moving "boat", and talked amongst themselves. By this underground river was the only way to get anywhere, so they tried going to the right, after coming through the door. Aven had cut the wire, and they were off, at very high speed. Apparently, the wire wasn't there to hold the ship; it was just an electrical wire that was programmed to activate the ship when it was cut. "This is perfect," The tall warrior moaned out load to this whole tunnel they were in. "No we have nothing to fricken' do on this Joy Ride!" "Shh!" "Waz yawl problem?" "Just shut up," Aven glanced around inconspicuously. "I think I hear something..." Suddenly, Ultra became very mature. He slowly lifted his guns off the ground, and whispered with a frown, "What is it? Where is it?" "I'm not sure..." Out of the blue, or green to be more specific, came a giant monster. It flopped up on the ship about a foot away from the hunters, and roared with furious intensity. "HOLY COW!!!" They both jumped back into their battle positions, and surveyed the demon more carefully. It seemed to be a humungous caterpillar, about the size of a pleasure train. It wore titanium plates on its back sections, and had a huge mutant skull mask on its head. There were also a couple weird yellow blades that stuck out of the back of its cranium and swayed in the wind as if they were merely blades of grass... but Ultra had the feeling that those weren't as innocent as they seemed, and decided to stand back even further down the ships. Meanwhile, Phoenix readied his Baton and then spun it high in the air. "GiFoie!!" he shouted with confidence, yet fear, and unleashed a spinning orb of burning pain onto the monster. It struck on all of the front part of De Rol Le's body, and forced him to retreat back into the sewer-like river. The demon-train swan like a crocodile alongside of the metal boat, making offensive gestures with its yellow grass blades. Ultra suddenly got pissed, and ran to the edge, charging his Mech's to their limit. "Take this mother %@$#*&!!" He dump-cliped the thing straight in the face. The skull mask cracked, and then completely shattered with the final massive blow by the rangers Photon bullets. Then, De Rol Le got angry. He leaped over the ship, and landed on the other side, causing the hunters to loose their balance and fall down. Then, the shock wave on the water form Le's landing rocked the little aqua-transport to its limit, and it began to flip. Phoenix quickly got up, and jumped on the narrow tip of the edge, which was now completely vertical. Aven looked down for his partner, only to see a giant metal plat in his way... crap, it was the monster!! Aven couldn't think straight as he jumped swiftly onto the opposite, slimy side of the boat as it flipped over all the way. His boots slipped a bit, but he soon regained balance, and began to yell to no one in particular, "What did you do to Alex!?" As if an answer to his call, the force heard a familiar voice come from the caterpillars general direction, "Don't call me Alex, you unic bastard!!" In awe, Phoenix found Ultra to be upon De Rol Le's back, riding him-err, it like a horse. "Ye-haw, you %&$#*!!" Were the last words that crossed the purple haired man's lips before he completely filled the tunnel with sounds of gun-fire. Alex was dumping all of his remaining ammo into Le's face. "GGGGUUUUUAAARRRRGG!!!!!!!" The most horrific and painful noise echoed though Phoenix's ears as Le flipped up his tail and knocked Ultra off of himself, and back onto the boat. Surprisingly, Ultra did not let go of either of his guns, or one of Le's yellow blades! It lay limp in his gory hand. "Ha ha," the wearily ranger winked, "Guess he won't be using this one anymore." Phoenix used the last of his TP with the spell, "Resta!" Both hunters stood tall and ready once more, but now they weren't so prepared. Aven was low of mana, and Ulysses was out of ammo. "Ale- I mean, Ultra! Guard me as I drink a Difluid!" "But... I'm out of ammo..." "Just do it!" For an instant, the ranger considered fighting off De Rol Le with his fist, but quickly shook his head. He glanced over to the monster, swimming along side the boat. He looked ready to attack again, although badly injured, so he would have to think of something, and fast. Not to his surprise, Ultra had forgotten to bring an extra clip. So (once he did that often, the silly goose) always had a back-up plan. He whipped out a giant sword from his belt and swung it around a bit. "Meet my friend, De Rol Le... his name is Mr. Pain!!" Ultra lunged out to the edge of the moving platform, and just cliped the side of the giant demon. It shrieked again, and suddenly lifted its tail. Large black spikes shot forth like cannon balls at the ship, but to his surprised, didn't hit Ultra. They just circled around him, playfully twinkling at him with every... spike. The tall man snapped out of his head- injury-induced trace and swung his sword multiple times at the spinning bombs of death. He destroyed two, but one exploded on his back, sending him sliding on the slimy green tile floor. Ultra was K.O.ed. "No!" Screamed Aven as he threw the empty bottle of (until recently) Difluid on the ground, shattering it. "You're mine now!" As if to dare the young hunter, Rol Le leaped up on deck once more, attacking with its huge yellow blades. Phoenix avoided one, but got stabbed in the back by another. He yelped in agony, but soon regained his will to defeat this monster, and unleashed his ultimate spell. "GRANTS!!!" With a giant flash of light, the evil monster known only as De Rol Le to government officials was dead, its head was replaced by spurting black blood, and its limp, lifeless body fell to its eternal grave at the bottom of the green river. Pieces of brain and yellow-blade flew past Phoenix's face, just barely missing him, and just barley missing his "beautiful" hair. The force found it hard to believe that the fight was over, and just stood there like an idiot for a few minutes, still in his spell-firing position. He glanced around, and finally loosened up a bit, just enough to go over to Ultra and kick him in the chest. "Dude, are you all right?" No movement. No answer. Aven sighed, and bent down to pick his friend up.  
  
CHARACTER STATUS:  
  
Name: Ultra Previous level: 18 Levels gained: 0 Current level: 18 Weapon used: Ice Mechguns + 3, Sword +1 New weapon: None Mesta gained: K.O.ed, lost all Mesta  
  
Name: Aven Phoenix Previous level: 18 Levels gained: 1 Current level: 19 Weapon used: Baton + 4 New weapon: None Mesta gained: 05 


	6. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5 The Legacy of Aven and Ultra By Solar II  
  
On Pioneer 2...  
  
How could she have been there? How could she have followed them down to the deepest parts of that hellish labyrinth which they call "The Caves of De Rol Le"? But, the biggest question of them all was, how could she maintain the gumption to chase after him for so long, and into the most dangerous of places? It is a definite enigma, Aven Phoenix thought with utter astonishment. I have traveled so far from my origins and my family. No one in this galaxy knows, truly, who I am... besides her, because apparently she had come along to. Not even Alex Ulysses had asked, or even hinted at, the question "Where did you come from?" or maybe "Why don't you tell me about yourself", or anything relating to that, other than his name. He appeared to have no interest in his partner, and was to busy with the ladies to even get properly acquainted. But, now that he thought about it, Aven himself had never really gotten to know Ultra, ether! He resorted to his "Hunters Handbook for Idiots" (even though it had an offensive title; Phoenix was definitely not an idiot), and looked up "Co-op Skills". There, on page 306, was an in-depth article about Hunters, and how they can work well together. It listed which personality types went well in combat together, and jabbered on about how to 'communicate' better with your allies. Finally, the force came to the section he was searching for, "Getting to Know Your Ally". The manual read as follows: "In order to cooperate well with your partner(s), one must take it upon him/herself to get to know his/her ally(s). You must learn to talk to your partner because you could learn some very important things about him/her that may become well in combat. Such as what he/she is afraid of or what he/she believes that he/she does well at. Also, by establishing a personal connection with our partner, he/she will be more obliged to save your life, or vise versa. This, therefore, can lead to better combat on the field. NOTE: If your ally refuses to commune with you, try to edge on a bit. Get friendly with the person, and try to get into their head and find out what they're thinking." I'm not trying to get fresh with the guy, Aven thought with a cringe. Although he thought that this may be a bit drastic, he agreed that this so called "Idiots Guide" had some good information. So, maybe he would try to become more... friendly with Ultra with this short break they had back at town.  
  
Meanwhile, the purple haired ranger sat at his small rat-filled apartment. Alex had meant to go have some fun with the ladies, but word had leaked out that he had been knocked out at the beginning of the battle, and Aven had heroically saved his life and defeated De Rol Le with his own hands. Of course, that's bull, Ultra cursed over and over again in his own mind. As HE remembered it, he had done most of the work, but was just blind-sided at the end of the battle! "I still can't believe this crap!! I feel like going on a killing spree..." The tall man suddenly yelled out load, and punches his ripped pillow on the left side of his old, creaky couch. Then he got up, and walked two steps to his front door and was careful to open the door as not to hit the end of his twin sized bed (which was the only size he could fit in this closet they call an apartment). Outside his thin door way was a crowd of reporters waiting for him. As soon as Ultra gasped with horror, they turned around from their miniature conversations and rushed his door way. They very same man who they were trying to interview was trampled by the pure ambition from the many young news cast members, but they still knelt down and shoved microphones in his mouth (literally). The hunter got incredibly pissed, and spat the phone back out, straight into one guys face. He then punched a couple of people until they backed away enough for him to get up. But it was all in vein; they all started shouting questions to Ultra, backing into a corner. Then, he put a hushing finger to his mouth, and raised one hand, "Please people, please!" They quickly shut up, and listened eagerly for a speech from the ranger. "Now, I would first like to say that I was NOT knocked out at the beginning of the battle, and I in fact did most the work! Second, if you reporters don't get out of my way, I will tear off all of your heads and mounted them on pikes out side my door as a gruesome warning to others! Under-fricking- stand?!" The news members stared at each other, realized he meant business, and fled immediately into a crowd of bystanders. "Whew... darn public. I wish they would just mind their own bees-wax."  
  
Just as Phoenix rounded a corner, he was suddenly over-run with a literal wave of randy chicks and excited reporters. They all swarmed against him, shoving things in his pale face for some reason that he could not contemplate! The only word he was able to speak was a slight "RaFioe!" The crowd stopped its mad rampage, and froze with immeasurable fear. "Now," Phoenix said in a calm, soothing voice, "Get off of me and leave me alone forever, or I will fry all of your ass's right here, right now. Under- fricking-stand?" The people ran off, most of them screaming their lungs off. All this just because we defeated De Rol Le!? He thought.  
  
"Holy mother f#$%@&* cow... she's one fine bee-och!" The pale mail clerk turned around to see who had just thrown that lewd comment at her, just to see a short, white, and feminine looking man standing there. "D-Did you..." Her squeaky voice quivered with confusion. The blond man sighed with a high voice unlike what she heard before, and pointed with his right thumb to a person, place or thing out of the woman's current view. She glanced over to a tall man with unusual hair leaning up against the counter, staring at her, and raising his eyebrows. He started with a grin, "I'd like to fry eggs on that hot piece of---" "Excuse me!?!?" The pale girl protested. Ultra sighed and stretched his arms out behind him, "Oh, sorry to bother you lady, but you've seemed to drop something." He glanced quickly around, and then leaned close to the girl behind the counter, "My jaw." "Good god," he woman put a delicate hand on her forehead, "That was the lamest pick up line that has ever crossed my ears." Alex's grin had vanished. "Listen, madam," Aven shoved his friend to one side and locked eyes with the woman, "Just go out with the guy, alright? He probably saved your butt just yesterday..." "Yep," Ultra shoved his partner back, "I saved everyone's butt yesterday! I was the one who defeated De Rol Le, ya' know!" She gasped, "You're Aven Phoenix!?" "WHAT!!!??" Phoenix made a *ahem* sound with his throat. The mail clerk laughed, and then stated dully, "Oh... he's the force, then? So you're just that pathetic ranger guy?" Ultra just about leap straight over that counter and smacked the woman across the face, before Aven stopped him. "No stop!! It's not worth going to jail for!!!" But Alex slapped her anyway, sending her back against a wall. She screamed as Ultra then jumped up on the counter, looking ready to jump on her any moment. "Darn it, man!" Phoenix struggled to pull the ranger down, "It's only assault! DON'T MAKE IT MURDER!!!" He finally settled down, and stepped off the blue-neon platform. Ultra coughed, then whispered to his ally, "Let's get outta' here, dude."  
  
Phoenix didn't think that that was the inner working of his partner. This whole thing started with him asking "Hey, Ultra, what do you want to do?" Of course, he answered with "Let's go find some chicks!" So far, things weren't going to hot with the whole 'getting to know Alex' operation. Oh well, at least she wasn't here to screw things up even more... "Hey, Aven!" The purple haired man yelled, interrupting the force's train of thought, "We got another job!" 


	7. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6 The Legacy of Aven and Ultra By Solar II  
  
On Pioneer 2...  
  
"Like I said, this creature must have been sent from another planet. If it was here before, these hostile natives would have all been already been transformed and mutated by now. It obviously just arrived a few years ago at most," said the young Jean Claude Montague. "But," an official government officer spoke, "It could just be that the reason it's acting up is because we've disturbed it--" "I've already considered that, general," the bio-mechanic genius snapped back with a smirk, "But I really doubt that this animal could have been disturbed by Pioneer 1 when it was barely in orbit! If I'm correct, you said that Pioneer 1 was shot from that far away, right?" All the men in uniforms nodded to each other from across the black round table. Montague continued, "And, if my recollection is correct, we send a government vessel to orbit around this planet for 6 days about 16 years ago to take data! Now, if it was here before, then it would have most certainly shot down that ship to, right?" They nodded again. "Of course! So, logically, this thing must have been sent, or brought here within that time period." He paused to take a breath, and then the youngster smiled childishly and laughed, "It's just a hypothesis, though." The head of the government organization, a green-haired HUmar named Katashi, stood and clapped his hands. "Very good, Mr. Montague. This seems very plausible to me..." "But that isn't all you want me for, is it?" The evil man smiled, "Ha ha. You're very smart, boy, to figure that out." Jean stood as well and spat out his angry words, "You don't have to be a bio-engineer to figure out the dirty tricks of morons. I merely thought why you would kidnap a bio-mechanic like me to tell you my theories on nature." "Well, you are a...'genius'," The hunter squinted menacingly at Montague, and then turned to leave the room. "If you ever want to see you're precious Eleanor and Ult again, you will follow my orders. I will see you tomorrow to discuss what we want you to do. Now get some rest, boy."  
  
Aven lay silent on a plush leather couch. He glanced around lazily at his surroundings; he was in a small room, with stains in the carpet and posters of women on the walls. Random furniture was spread about. A couple different chairs, a coffee table, and the couch were all that there was to sit on. Suddenly, a tall man entered. He had a large grey beard, and thick spectacles. The thing unusual about him though, was that he was wearing some weird black and red amour, even though he wasn't fighting, and probably never had. He sat down in a large wooden chair adjacent to Phoenix, and whipped out a small note-pad and pen. "So, mister Phoenix, what has been bothering you?" "First of all," The force started with a frown, "It's the fact that that beard and pair of glasses are fake." Ultra very slowly removed his accessories with shifty eyes. "Second, it's the fact that the shrink diploma on your wall is illegally and very poorly copied and made," The blond added. Ultra slowly reached up and removed his fake diploma with shifty eyes. "And third, is the fact that you're not trustworthy enough for the information you want me to revel in this, so called, 'session'." Ultra slowly got up and started walking to the door. "Hey!" Aven jumped up and stopped him, "I thought you said we had an important mission to do!" "Oh, right..." The purple haired ranger rubbed the back of his head and laughed softly. "Well, the principal told us to get down to the Mines on Ragol A.S.A.P., but I thought it could wait." "WHAT!? Ultra, you dunce! A.S.A.P. stands for 'as soon as possible'!" Alex scratched his chin, "Really? I thought it meant 'as stupid as Pigmies'!" The force waked his forehead, "Good Lord..."  
  
The mines were old. Old and rusty and stinky and dark and... "... small and dirty and cold and damp and..." "Ultra?" "Yes, buddy?" "SHUT THE #*$% UP!!!!!!" Alex Ulysses and his partner roamed freely around the old mines underneath the central dome. It was a horrible place, Aven agreed, but the force still didn't want to hear it all about it from his friend... if you could call him that. Aven was aware of his surroundings as well as anyone could be, but he still felt as if he would be sneak attacked from behind, or jumped from the side out of a dark corner that his sweeping vision had missed. This whole quest spooked Phoenix out, and he was not really up to going much further underground... The original assignment had come as an e-mail from the principal, who apparently didn't want to meet personally because of the heat coming from the press and public. The e-mail went like this:  
  
To Alex "Ultra" Ulysses, This is the Principal, Eugene Tyrell. Despite the recent trouble concerning your outrageous revealing of the government's plot, I have reinsured my superiors that it was for the best, and we have decided that, instead of punishing you, we'll just force you to work for us without pay. Sound good? Well, if it doesn't, too bad because I don't care and you still have to do what I say. Your first mission will be to go down to the mines beneath the central dome. These mines were quickly produced by our people down in the central Dome, before they got killed by that Dragon. You must go down there and find out what has damaged and infected our computer systems. Apparently, there is a malfunctioning digital AI system down there, and we need your to shut it down. Normally I would send one of my research and excavation teams down to the wreckage, but I have sources that say there may be some dangerous Drones and possibly some more of those monsters down there, so I'll assign this one to you and your partner, Aven Phoenix. Good luck... you'll need it. Yours truly, Principal Eugene Tyrell, PtM  
  
It sounded extremely fishy to Aven. He didn't think this was the real reason that they were sent to this dank place... maybe it was to get rid of them, or maybe it was because they wanted the two hunters to find something else for them. Something more dangerous than a little computer virus. "Hey, Phoenix! Get your ass over here!! FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, HELP ME, DARN IT!!!" Ultra's loud voice suddenly de-railed Aven's train of thought and sent it flying into a barn house, causing a huge and horrible explosion in his mind. He glanced around, and ran back a couple steps to look in a door way. Surely enough, Ultra was blasting the f*$% out of a group of robot working drones, that apparently had the notion that they had to 'work' on Ultra's face. They grabbed at the ranger from left and right, but Alex's quick reflexes and sharp skill planted bullet after bullet into their chests before the drones could even touch him. "At least he's good for something," The force muttered as he took out his staff to aid his friend in combat. 


End file.
